ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Leo (character)
is an Ultra foreign to the Land of Light, instead hailing from the fallen Planet L77 of the Leo constellation, where he and his brother Astra were royalty. After his planet was destroyed by Alien Magma I and his twin Giras kaiju, he travelled to Earth, intending to make it a second home. While there, he blended into human society as Gen Ohtori, and became a gym instructor at a fitness club for children. But, when the Alien Magma that destroyed L77 came to conquer Earth, he was forced to take action. Leo met Ultraseven during his initial fight against Alien Magma, and became the first Ultra Crusader of Earth to not hail from the Land of Light. Unlike most of the previous Ultras to visit Earth, Leo's fighting style specializes in martial arts giving him far greater physical abilities than any other known Ultras. Despite his foreign origins, he, along with Astra, were readily accepted into the pantheon of the Ultra Brothers. During his tenure on Earth, Leo and Seven became very close, and it was for this reason that Seven would eventually entrust the training of his son Ultraman Zero to Leo and Astra. History Ultraman Leo A very powerful being from the now destroyed Nebula L77 in the Leo constellation. Leo lived in peace with other members of his species, who were extremely similar to the beings from Nebula M78 including his pet Ron and younger brother Astra. However, this world was at war with the Alien Magma , skilled swordsmen that kill for sport. At the same time on Earth, Alien Valkie's appearance at the end of Ultraman Taro's time on Earth signaled that the third age of monsters was over and there would be a third age of aliens beginning. After the Magma destroyed L77 with Leo, Astra, and Ron as the only survivors a Magma agent was sent to Earth with two biological experiments, Red and Black Giras. Ultraseven was sent to intercept them, but the monsters were too powerful for him to handle. Leo arrived on earth to prevent the agent from destroying Earth, and after fighting them in three battles, soon defeated the Gillases and forced the Magma agent to flee. Afterwards, Seven was stranded on Earth after the Ultra Eye was broken in the first fight, and suffered great injury to his right arm. Leo made a human body for himself as Gen Otori and would soon join Seven and Dan as members of MAC with Dan as captain. Over many months Leo would fight creatures of all shapes and sizes, mostly from outer space, including his pet Ron, who he had to let go and sent him into space. Seven trained Leo to become stronger and smarter during battles in order to defeat his opponents. Over time, Leo became more successful, especially after his brother Astra was revealed to still be alive and assisted him against two monsters named Littre and Garon. Leo's impressive skills to kill monsters and aliens with only his body and rarely using beam attacks was enough to get attention of Ultraman King, the supreme ruler of M78. After the defeat of Alien Pressure, Leo was given the Ultra Cape, which would help him against many bizarre aliens and beasts for months to come. Some time after the Ultra Eye was sent for repairs and Leo helped recover the Ultra Key from Alien Babarue, rewarding him and his brother Astra as members of the Ultra Brothers. Soon afterwards, Black Directive, a ruthless leader from a large frontier world, set his sights on Earth. Commander Black used Saucer Monsters, bizarre creatures from the astroid world he would send to attack Leo and was capable of destroying MAC and some friends Leo made as Gen. Devastated by their loss, Leo managed to exact revenge by killing the first Saucer Monster, Silver Bloome. However, each Saucer Monster that was sent was destroyed by Leo time and again. After Nova, Commander Black's renegade Saucer Monster, was defeated by Leo, he hired help from an arrogant, joking mercenary by the name of Alien Bunyo. Unlike other aliens and monsters before him Bunyo successfully killed Leo, but Ultraman King arrived to revive him. After Bunyo was destroyed, Commander Black unleashed the most powerful of all Saucer Monsters, Black End. Black End would prove to be one of the most difficult monsters Leo ever faced, but thanks to the help of some children Commander Black was over powered and Leo soon managed to kill Black End. After the defeat of Commander Black, Leo used the Ultra Shooting Beam to destroy the asteroid world and headed off for M78 with his brother Astra and presumably Ron, as well. Ultraman Mebius Ultraman Leo returns in Ultraman Mebius episode 34: A Man Without a Home to help Ultraman Mebius fight Alien Reflect, an alien that had defeated Mebius in their initial encounter, and stated that he would return later to kill him and destroy the world. Gen is displeased with Mebius's performance in the fight with Alien Reflect and refuses to accept him as the defender of Earth. He calls Mebius out, initially without revealing his identity, and the GUYS crew meet on the island that was once destroyed by the Gillas. Disguising himself an old man visiting the memorial of those who died, Gen tells Mirai that this is a place he will never forget- because in his first battle many people were sacrificed here. He then reveals himself to be Ultraman Leo. Ultraman Leo then challenges Mirai to one-on-one combat, and after a brief but heavy clash between the Ultras, Leo easily defeats Mebius. As Gen, Leo tells Mebius and his comrades that he sees Earth as his home, and that he was testing the younger champion to see if he could defend it well. Even though Ultraman Taro accepts him as the defender of Earth, Leo admitted, he doesn't accept Mebius as the other Ultras do. Mirai starts to cry, but Leo called his attention saying that with those tears, he can save the Earth, and gives him some robes in order to train him. Back at the CREW GUYS station, Teppei discovers, according to Document MAC, Leo lost many battles against different Aliens. However, after each rematch, he easily beat them. The GUYS members realize and understand why Leo appreciates Earth so much, as, unlike Ultraman Mebius who calls the Land of Light his home, Leo's home was destroyed. The only place he has to go back to is Earth. Teppei later reveals that Leo taught him how to destroy Alien Reflect- with a move similar to the legendary Leo Kick. However, Leo can jump up to a thousand meters to deliver the blow, and Mebius cannot. Ryu later finds out why Leo gave him the robes- and offers to help Mirai train. Mirai, however, says that he wants to do it alone, just like how Leo fought alone. Nobody, he says, should ever rely on others. And thus Mirai started to train. After managing to break many sticks by kicking them, he found himself completely exhausted. Ryu appeared, along Komoni and Teppei, and they decide to use the poles to make a bonfire. Teppei forgets to bring the matches to make fire, but Ryu says that they aren't necessary. Using a stick, he started to make fire like they had before the advent of technology. Mirai, shocked by how well it worked, was inspired to create a new move. A moment later, a message from Captain Serizawa arrived that said that the Alien Reflect had appeared again, and everyone departs for the field of battle. After they all arrived, Mirai wanted again to fight alone, and he suddenly materialized as Mebius to fight the Alien Reflect. At the time of the fight, Gen was watching from below. Mebius started to fight him, and after launching a kick at the Reflectorian, he starts spinning like the technique Ryu used to make fire, and managed to break one of Reflectorian's shields. But suddenly, the alien captured one of the ships from GUYS, and if Mebius moved, he would have killed them. Rapidly, Gen transformed into Leo to assist Mebius, and he helped Mebius free the GUYS ship. They both combined their forces to defeat the Reflectorian, and, combining the Leo Kick and Mebius' new technique Mebium Drill Kick, they destroyed the alien once and for all. Mebius later then met with Leo, and Leo accepted that not only Mebius, but Crew GUYS as well can now protect Planet Earth. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Leo appeared in this film as Ultraman Zero’s trainer during Zero's exile. Leo and Zero would battle continuously on a barren planet with Zero wearing Techtor gear armor which made him incredibly slow, much to Zero’s annoyance but Leo insisted that it was necessary for Zero’s training. Then when Seven’s eye slugger was sent as an S.O.S. Ultraman King sent Zero to the battle, followed shortly by Leo and Astra. When they arrived Zero had already defeated Belial and blasted him into a river of molten magma, but no sooner had they arrived, the spirits of 100 monsters started to flow towards Belial and formed the gestalt megamonster Beryudora. Leo and Astra then did their combo attack, while every one else attacked Beryudora on their own until Zero finished him off. Leo then returned to the Land of Light with the others. Ultraman Zero The Movie: The Revenge of Belial Ultraman Leo reappeared in this movie. Ultraman Leo appeared to save M78 from Darclops Zero and also appeared in the beginning of this movie Ultra Galaxy Legend Gaiden: Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero Leo would then travel in between dimensions to rescue Zero, who was sent there by Darklops Zero along with the Imitation Ultra Brothers. After destroying the Imitations Ultra Brothers, Leo helped Zero get to the dimension with Darklops Zero to continue their fight. After Darklops Zero and the dimension was destroyed, Leo was seen flying away with Zero. Ultraman Saga At the Land of Light, when Ultraseven realized that his son had traveled to another universe.Leo walked by asking what was wrong. Then, 3 more Ultras, Ace, Ultraman (original) and Jack appears thinking that it might have a relation with a mystery disk as some of the dead kaiju from the kaiju graveyard had been taken away. Ultraman Retsuden Ep39, a cutscene from from the film Ultraman Saga; Before the climatic battle against Hyper Zetton, the evil Alien Bat unleashed 5 other monsters: Antlar, Pandon, Tyrant, Black King and Velokron, each more powerful than before. The Ultra Brothers: Ultraman, Seven, Jack, Ace and Leo transformed into their Ultra forms in the Land of Light and flew to the alternate Earth to help Ultraman Zero. Ultraman Leo fought against Tyrant, who after giving him powerful damage, Leo used his signature move, the Leo Kick, and kicked Tyrant, killing him and destroying him in the process. As a matter of fact, Leo is the only of the Ultras that didn't fight against a monster from his own series, but rather, Ultraman Taro's. Trivia *Even though Tyrant first appeared in Ultraman Taro's show, Ultraman Leo replaces Taro in the battle against Tyrant, since Leo was a pupil of Ultraseven and a trainer of Ultraseven's son, Ultraman Zero. Leo had important roles in material featuring Zero. Ep102, showing him training the later Ultraman Zero, who happened not wearing the Techtor gear armor. Ultraman Ginga Dark Spark War Prior to the Ultraman Ginga tv series, Ultraman Leo participated in the Dark Spark War, but this time he fought not only alongside with the Ultra Brothers but, with the other Ultras that came from other universe and their allies against Evil side. While in their midst battle, Dark Lugiel turned every Ultras alongside their allies, monsters and aliens into Spark Dolls. With the war over an unknown warrior appeared and faced Dark Lugiel but like others he also turned into Spark Dolls. The location of Leo's Spark Doll is unknown. After Lugiel's destruction, Leo was restored like the other combatants and returned home. Ultra Fight Victory After Ultraman King sensed the awakening of the Space Emperor, he calls on Ultraman Hikari, Ultraman Ace and the Leo brothers. Leo and Astra were sent to Planet Guar on the orders of King, to stop the revival of Juda. However, Yapool sent his Choju Battalions, Verokron, Doragory and Vakishim to take care of them. Profile - w/ Ultra Mantle= Ultraman Leo ]] }} Physical Attributes *'Height': 52 m (51 m in "Ultraman Mebius") *'Weight': 48,000 t *'Age': 20,000 years old *'Home world': Nebula L-77 (former), Land of Light Nebula M78 (current) *'Flight speed': Mach 7 *'Running speed': 800 km per hour *'Underwater speed': 150 knots *'Jumping Distance': above 1000 m *'Physical Strength': Ultraman Leo can lift a 200,000 tons tanker *'Vision': Can see a matchstick 100 km away Body Features *'Ultra Eyes': Leo eyes can see a distance of 100km and see very well in very dark places. *'Beam Lamp': The green stone on Leo's forehead, unlike Seven's it doesn't measure his strength but it can still be used to fire beams. *'Protector': Leo has sturdy armor on his upper body *'Color Timer': Like the people of M78 Leo had a color timer, but his time limit on Earth is shorter at just 2 minutes 40 seconds. However at one point in time he was held captive at human size and his color timer did not blink until he was executed (later revived by Ultraman King). There another instance were he stayed in Ultra form for an extended time after he was shrunk in size, implying his time limit revolves around his physical size. *'Leo Sign': The symbol on Leo's stomach, it means 'Leo' and is a symbol of his royal status On L77 *'Strength': Of all the Ultra Brothers, Leo is without a doubt the strongest, his physical strength outclasses Taro's who is the strongest in terms of 'natural' brute strength. This is because of Leo's long years of training *'Ultra Armor': Leo's armor is resistant to fire and lasers like any Ultra's and like the people of M78 he is vulnerable to the cold although he was able to shake of the effects of a monster's ice breath. Techniques *'Leo Kick': Ultraman Leo's Signature Ability. Ultraman Leo jumps to an amazing height of 1,000 meters into the air and charges his foot with energy, striking his opponent with a powerful jump-kick. It can destroy monsters with one blow. There are several variations of this ability that are seen throughout the show. *'Leo Tailspin Kick': If Leo spins at a high speed, and then uses the Leo Kick, he can descend on opponents and damage them heavily, to the point that he is easily able to decapitate them. This was only used on the Gillas Brothers. *'Mebium Leo Kick': With Ultraman Mebius in Burning Brave, Leo can perform a double kick, paired with Mebius. *'Leo Zero Kick': With Ultraman Zero, Leo can perform a double kick, paired with Zero. *'Leo Astra Kick': With Astra, Leo can perform a double kick, paired with Astra. *'Leo Chop': Ultraman Leo can charge his hands with the same energy of his Leo Kick and chop his enemies to bits. There are several variations of this ability that are seen throughout the show. *'Judo': Leo is highly skilled in a form of Judo called Space Judo. He is highly skilled in several Martial Arts moves. These includes suplexes, throws, chops, and flips. Also, Leo received further training from Ultraseven, especially when he suffered defeated against an enemy, allowing him to win the next time. *'Wrist Beam': Leo can emit a powerful beam from the devices on his wrist. Can destroy monsters in one blow. *'Color Timer Shot': Leo can emit a blue laser-like beam from his color timer, but only while it glows blue. *'Revive Ray': A ring-shaped light beam which Leo emits from both of his eyes. Used to restore the damaged body of Guiro, and thus reviving the alien. *'Light Ball': Leo can emit a powerful, red energy ball from his jointed hands. Used against Blizzard in episode 45. *'Dark Shooter': Leo can emit a small, arrow-shaped energy blast from his hands. Used to take down flying foes. *'Full-Body Radiation': Leo can emit a powerful, wave of heat from his very being in beam form. *'Ultra Shot': A small, white energy blast Leo can emit from his clasped hands. *'Ultra Shooting Beam': An extremely powerful beam Leo can fire from his arms. Can destroy entire planets. *'Calming Ray': Leo can emit an energy ray from his hands that will pacify a monster. *'Leo Cross Beam': Leo can emit two powerful streams of zig-zagging lasers from the beam lamp on his forehead. *'Fingertip Beam': Leo can emit a powerful, yellow energy beam from his fingertips when they're pointed forward together. *'Body Boomerang':Leo can rotate and spin his body at high speeds and Rush to his enemies and destroy them in one hit. *'Blind Tactics': Leo via the sun energy and amplifies it, Leo can release powerful lights and blind the enemy like Astra. Used in episode 17 against Alien Wolf. *'Leo Flash': Leo can use energy from his color timer through both of his fists and release it like a blue flash. Can destroy monsters in one hit. *'Leo Body Slicer':By summoning energy to his hand,Leo can used a chop against his foes and destroy them. *'Ultra Double Flasher': With the help of Astra, Leo and Astra can fire a very powerful red beam of lightning together from their hands. Able to destroy several or powerful monsters. *'Leo Double Kick':Leo can perform a double kick with Astra. *'Zero Double Flasher': With the help of Ultraman Zero Leo and Zero can fire a very powerful red and green beam of lightning together from their hands. Able to destroy several or powerful monsters. *'Beam Lamp Beam': *'Ultra Double Spark': Leo1.gif|Leo Kick imagefdjdnsmd.jpg|Leo Tornado Kick Brggrrgrgbbrimage.jpg|Leo Zero Kick c354165c-s.jpg|Leo Astra Kick Color Timer Shoot.jpg|Color Timer Shot leorelive.png|Revive Ray Light Ball.jpg|Light Ball Dark Shooter.jpg|Dark Shooter image.Leo Full Body Radiation.jpg|Full Body Radiation Ultra Shot.jpg|Ultra Shot Ultra Shooting Beam.jpg|Ultra Shooting Beam Calming Ray.jpg|Calming Ray Leo across Beam.jpg|Leo Cross Beam leoshooter1.png|Fingertip Beam image Leo .jpg|Body Boomerang Blind Tqcticx.jpg|Blind Tactics Leo Flash.jpg|Leo Flash image LBS.jpg|Leo Body Slicer Leoeastra.jpg|Ultra Double Flasher Image Astra002.jpg|Leo Double Kick Aarb.png|Mebium Leo Kick imagefxfss.jpg|Zero Leo Double flasher Beam Lamp Beam.jpg|Beam Lamp Beam Ultra Double Sapr.jpg|Ultra Double Spark Weapons * : Created by using a factory's smoke stacks and his psychokinesis, Leo can conjure up this pair of Nunchaku to do battle when needed. * : Presented with the cape of Ultraman King, Ultraman Leo can transform it from a cape, into various objects objects and stop incoming projectile attacks with the item. When not in use it is stored as a gold band on his left arm ** : Leo can summon a giant umbrella (called "LeoBrella in Ultraman FE3) from his left armband that was given to him by Ultraman King . This item was first used in episode 26 of the series, where he fights Alien Pressure. He can also stab enemies with this item. ** : A dimensional portal that allowed Leo to escape Alien Mazaras' other-space prison. *Crystal Ball: A crystal ball, given by one of Leo's students on Earth whom catches it from Black Directive. Leo using the crystal ball and impart energy in it and throw towards Black End. Only used against Black End. Leo_Nunchaku.png|Leo Nunchaku Leo_toh.png|Ultra Mantle LeoBrellavsPressure.jpg|LeoBrella Toh_Mirror.png|Ultraman To Mirror CBa.jpg|Cystal Ball Attack Transformation Leo Ring: Named and modelled after the actual Leo Constellation. The Leo Ring is a gold ring in the shape of a Lion's head with a red jewel in the center that is worn on Gen's left hand. Gen makes a karate stance and shouts "Leo!" as the red jewel emanates light from Leo's ring, bringing forth the transformation. Merchandise Fgdveimage.jpg|Ultraman Leo originally figure. imagedjsma.jpg|Leo figure in 2009. ua_ultraman_leo_2.jpg|Ultra Act : Leo 10138770a.jpg 1233969 502821809809256 332196095 n.jpg|Leo Zero Double Flasher Ultra Act ULTRA-ACT_LEO4_16CM_MAY2011_BANDAI_3570_0.jpg 98px-Spark_Doll_Leo.png|Ultraman Leo Spark Doll LL.png LL2.png LL3.png Trivia *He is the first Ultra not to originate from Nebula M78. *Leo can only be active for 2 minutes 40 seconds. Strangely, in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3, he can be active for 3 minutes full. *Ultraman Leo is the first Ultra to have a legitimate brother, Astra. *His head crest resembles a lion's mane. *His given name "Leo", is taken from a Zodiac called 'Leo", also the word "lion" in Latin is "Leo". *Due to his name, "Leo" and his motif of a "Lion", Leo is the first Ultra to be base on an Zodiac and Animal. *Leo's color timer sound in episode 50 was a high pitched version of Ultraman's Color Timer. *On the left on his arm he has a Golden armband that was given by Ultraman King in episode 26 and it stays on his arms. Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Showa Ultras Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Ultraman Leo Category:Videogame Characters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Ultras from Other Category:Ultraseven Type Ultras Category:Revived Characters Category:Ultraman Mebius Characters Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Ultraman Leo Characters Category:Judo Ultras